


Break the Curse

by xJadedGurlx



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah asks Freya to help Hayley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break the Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a few months after "Ashes to Ashes," with spoilers up through that episode. Written for challenge 19 during phase 15 at writerverse on LJ.

“Do you realize what you’re asking of me, Elijah?”

“Freya, believe me, if anyone else could do the spell, I would ask them in a heartbeat. But Rebekah is off looking for a way to resurrect Kol and you’re Dahlia’s only other family member capable of witchcraft.”

“Klaus will kill me!”

“He’ll be angry, yes, but in time he’ll forgive us. He always does. Please, Freya.”

“Are you asking me because this is the mother of your niece or because this is the woman you’re in love with?”

“Do you promise not to think less of me if I admit it’s both?”

“Fine! I’ll break the curse on Hayley’s pack.”


End file.
